Gundam Wing: Treize's Returns
by L1m3xx
Summary: All Military Mobile Suits are destroyed within the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. When the dead crawl back from the grave, will a new war erupt, or will the Gundam pilots be able to save our future? Please Read and Review
1. Prelude:Remembrance of Evil

I do not own gundam wing or gundam SEED. this Fic is and AU fic with a what if trieze didn't really die

Gundam Wing

Treize's Return

Prelude

After Colony 205. The Gundams have self detonated, the Mariemaia uprise has been stopped. The rebel Dekiem Barton has been executed, and Heero Yuy has disappeared. All military Mobile Suits have been destroyed by the order of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. This order did not how ever did not apply to the Mars base, because they are not part of ESUN

Chapter 1: Remembrance of Evil

On a bright summer's day at the colony cluster of L1 a young man of 24 years is lying in a field of tall grass. The young man's name, Heero Yuy. "There are some days that I wish that the war did not end." He said. "But it's a good thing that it did."

"Is this what you interpret as justice!" Heero yelled to Wufei from inside of Wing ZERO.

"I need to find out for myself wether or not peace at the expense of lives can truly can be called peace," Wufei yelled back. "And I will become evil itself to find out!." Nataku's twin-beam-trident comes down on Wing ZERO.

Heero blocks the trident with Zero's beam Saber, and says, "the more you fight, the more the sacrifices for peace are wasted." The Gundams break apart from each other "You must have realized that!" Wing ZERO and Nataku collide once again "the war we fought is over."Heero said

"So that's why you don't need soldiers?" Wufei said "You're just going to discard the soldiers who only know to fight?."Nataku launches its dragon claw at ZERO, and manages to take off the gundams right shoulder armor.

"Those soldiers fought to attain a sense of peace?" Heero yells "Believe in the world we live in now!."Blocking a barrage of bullets to the Gundams head

"I am acting for all the people who were used as weapons!" Says Wufei "I'm fighting for all soldiers, including your self!." Parts of wing zero begin to break off, as they enter earth's atmosphere

"Wufei ..." Heero sighed. The gundams continue to be engaged in combat

"Right now you and I are fighting!" Said Wufei "Don't you feel as fulfilled, as I do when you are engaged in combat! You and I are the same! We can only acknowledge our existence on the battlefield!."

"Wufei, just remember, Treize is dead!" Heero yells"You have already defeated him!"

"You're wrong! I still continue to fight him! Even now" Wufei yells back. The two Gundams break apart and descend to earth.

After the Gundams have Re-entered, they collide again"I do not accept Relena Peacecraft's ways."Wufei says "her belief, that peace is attained by throwing away weapons and confining soldiers is wrong."

Heero says "Is that why we should allow Mariemaia 's autocracy?" The Gundams split apart

"If that's were the souls, who fight, gather–!"

Heero interrupts and says "That may be fine for now, but she'll only end up repeating history." Heero continues "The history filled with sad and miserable battles! If we don't stop it now, they'll need more soldiers like us! The tragedy of history will just be repeated." Heero asks "Wufei, tell me. How many more people must we kill?... How many times do I have to kill that girl and her dog?" Heero retracts the beam saber and has ZERO plummet to the sea below saying "ZERO will not tell me anything, Tell me, Wufei."

Wufei just stares back questioning his decisions. On whether it was the right thing to join the Mariemaia revolt, and remembers the destruction of his colony. "Would an incident like that have to be repeated?" Wufei says to him self.

"I can't believe it's been eight years since that incident." Heero says to himself "well remembering the past sure won't help. Might as well go home to Relena"

Heero starts to head home but hears a loud voice "hey! Your just gonna leave without saying hello?"

Heero turns around to find out who was yelling, although he has an idea. "Duo! I thought it was you. So how have you and Hilde been?"Heero asks.

"Oh, me I've been good, Hilde and I have a kid now."

"Well that's good news, and so don't I." Heero said "but onto more pressing matters, now why did you come here?"he asked.

"Okay, you caught me, you know how Wing Zero wasn't destroyed, it was just badly damaged, well the ESUN had confiscated it along with Tallgeese III, Noin's Taurus and the remaining serpent customs, and stashed them away in case of an emergency. Well they repaired the Wing ZERO and someone managed to steal it."

"I will never kill again. I don't have to any more"– Heero Yuy, Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Episode 3 Return to Eternity.


	2. An Old Enemy Returns

Chapter 2: An old Enemy Returns

"Someone stole Wing Zero?" Lady Une said.

"Yes unfortunately" said a grunt preventer.

"Well what are you waiting around for! Find out who took it!"Lady Une Barked. "But I wonder why would they take Wing Zero? I mean now come on..."

"Yeah I know." Said Preventer Wind. "You did after all rebuild Epyon, And built two extra Mobile Suits, what were they called oh yeah, PO-X10A HELL, PO-X09BWING" Zechs walks across the office to sit down in a chair."

Lady Une says " but Zechs how did you know that?"

"Oh I have my sources" Zechs said, "and I think I know who it was."

"Well then who-."Lady Une began to say,

But Zechs cuts her off "It was Treize Kushrenada. "

"But that can't be true." Someone said entering Une's office

"Heero! But how did you get to L3 X-18999?" Lady Une asked.

"Like Zechs I have my ways"Heero said "so Zechs how can it be Treize? Didn't he die nine years ago?"

"He should have but like I have said in the past" Zechs says "I cannot sleep quietly in my grave so long as the spirit of Treize roams earth."

"But if it was Treize wouldn't he steal Epyon?" Someone said with an American voice. "Duo Maxwell! Lady Une said "look who else I brought along" Duo said.

"Quatre, Trowa" Lady Une said "and Wufei!"Everyone welcomed Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. Everyone was catching up with each other

"Let's cut the small talk!" Wufei yelled. The room quieted almost instantly.

"Thank you Wufei, now I will take it from here." Lady Une said, trying to embarrass him. "Model XXXG-OOWO Wing Gundam ZERO, Pilot Heero Yuy, was originally slated to be decommissioned and sent to the Mobile Suit museum on January 1st After Colony 206" Une Explained "Twelve hours ago XXXG-OOWO Wing Gundam ZERO was stolen!"

"What do you mean stolen!" Quatre, Trowa, Yelled Simultaneously

"Don't worry. We have everything under control!" Lady Une said, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Duo ,Quatre, Trowa, And Wufei, your Gundams have been reconstructed, and were sent to the Mobile Suit museum on the Martian Space Colony.–"

Heero cuts her off. "That's it!" everybody stares at Heero and they say "what's it!". "it is all coming back to me. During the war, when Treize gave me Gundam Epyon, to use and pilot" Heero explained. "One night I over heard Treize talking to himself or a clone of himself or some thing that looked a lot like him."

"That's impossible!" Une Interrupted "all the past activities of the Romefeller foundation and Oz have been sent here to help us in any investigation! Besides If Treize had cloned himself I would know" Finally speaking up

"not if he was a young child when he was cloned" Trowa said

"That would explain a few things" Quatre said

"Lady Une, there is a video call for you and the gundam pilots from the mars preventer units. Shall I bring it on screen?"

"Yes, bring it on screen" Une commanded the subordinate.

The plasma screens came up from the floor and switched on. A man appeared on the screen, dressed in a blue coat and golden color shoulder covers.

"Hello Lady Une, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Zechs, And of course Quatre " The man said. This man spoke with a rather distinct german accent.

"Treize!" Heero yelled.

"You are right Heero in saying that there was a clone of Treize" Treize said "but you are wrong In assuming that I am the clone, in fact I am the real Treize Kushrenada."

"But How can that be! I defeated you During the battle for earth!" Wufei yelled

"You defeated my clone in battle. Because he kidnaped me and sent me to mars. Isn't it convenient that I now have control of all your Gundams plus the Tallgeese's 1 and 2? To add on top of that I have a fleet of Space Leo's and Taurus Mobile Suits"

"So why did you wait until now to come and declare war on ESUN?" Zechs asked

"Ah my good friend Milliardo Peacecraft, I have simply waited for your side to recover from the Endless Waltz Incident my Daughter had caused" Treize responded. "Good by."

The screen fills with static "and Gundam Pilots I have sent your gundams to you"

"Well this will make things interesting"Zechs said. There was chatter around the room concerning Treize's re-appearance.

"Well then, Now We wait for our gundams to arrive" Heero Said. And with that the pilots filed out of the room.

"There is nothing more precious than life in this world, Sandrock made that point clear to me." Quatre- Gundam Wing- Endless Waltz


	3. New Weapons

Chapter 3: New weapons

The sound of gunfire lit the air as Commander Mu La Flaga Engaged in combat with Rau Le Creuset La Flaga Piloting the GAT -X105 Strike Gundam while Creuset is piloting the ZGMF-515 CGUE

"I didn't ask to be a hero!" La Flaga said

"Commander La Flaga do you always have to be such a thorn in my side?" Rau says after bringing the CGUE's Heavy Blade down on the Strike which blocks with its shield.

"Come on is that the best you got" the commander said while brining the strike's beam saber in a position that forced Creuset to withdraw.

"Raider, Forbidden, Calamity you have permission to launch" The intercom said

"That new machine that Orb has is gonna go down!" Shani, Orga and Clotho said

"Die Freedom Gundam!" And with that the three prototype GUNDAMS launch for another attack on the Orb union.

The sound of alarms and sirens filed the Bridge of the Earth Alliances former space battleship Archangel

"What is it?" Acting Captain Commander Murrue Romeius said

"The enemy's new Mobile Suits have launched and are headed this way!" Said Crewman 2nd Class Miriallia Haw, a member of the ship's CIC

"Get the Freedom and Justice out now!" The Captain ordered.

"Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala prepare to launch." The Freedom Stepped on the left Linear-Catapult and the Justice on the right Linear-Catapult.

"This is Freedom, I'm launching" Kira said.

"Justice launching." Athrun said over the intercom. The two gundams are sent hurling into the air to engage the oncoming enemy.

As the Freedom and Justice are half-way to there target a bright flash of light followed by an explosion blinds everyone Earth Alliance and the Orb Union troops alike.

When the light had dissipated five Mobile Suits appeared in front of Kira and Athrun.


	4. The pilots meet

Chapter 4 The pilots meet

Five newcomers to the battle at Orb. Who are they? And what are they piloting? Kira thought.

"Attention unidentified Mobile Suits. Identify your selves or be shot down" Athrun Said over the intercom.

"Our Names are Heero Yuy"

"Quatre Rabera Winner"

"Duo Maxwell"

"Trowa Barton"

"Wufei Chang"

"And I'm Zechs Merquise."

"Are you with the Earth Alliance ZAFT or is it Orb?" Kira Asked

"Where the hell are we?" Duo asked

"You are over Onogoro Island" Athrun said.

"I don't care who they are" Shani said "There going down along with the Freedom and the Justice!" The Raider, Calamity and the Forbidden close in on the Gundam pilots.

"I'll Take care of these fools." Heero said raising Wing ZERO's Twin Buster Rifle. He fired without any mercy causing an explosion which threw dust every were. "It appears that those suits will not be coming back."Heero said convinced that the Buster Rifles had done their job. Warning lights stated to flash inside ZERO's cockpit "What the hell!" Heero yelled as the Forbidden come on his screen.

"Did you really think that would be enough to harm us!" Shani yelled as he went into a maniacal laugh and pre-pared to slice Wing ZERO in half, when Duo in his Gundam Deathscythe-Hell Sliced the Forbidden in half.

"What the hell just happened?" Athrun said "That Mobile Suit moved faster than any thing that I have ever seen"

"It may be even faster than the Freedom" Kira said.

"Hey these aren't mobile Suits, there called Gundams!" Duo Yelled "and this is not an 'it', my buddy's name is Gundam Deathscythe!"

Shocked and puzzled Athrun says "your machine is your friend?"

"Oh I should come over there right now and slice your suit up!" Duo said.

"Hey Duo calm down" Heero said "the last time I knew of there was no Onogoro Island or an orb union."

"Well if this is the case.." Trowa Said "you two wouldn't mind telling us what year it is would you? And of course what names you two have?"

"It is the year Cosmic Era 71 and my name is Kira Yamato" Kira stated "and I am Athrun Zala son of Patrick Zala"

"It appears that some how we are in another dimension" Quatre said "but how did we get here. The last thing I remembered was fighting against Neo Oz and then a bright light."

Back at the Archangels Mobile Suit hangar bay.

"The year is C.E. 71" Kira explained "A war between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance broke out around 11 months ago"

"The Earth Alliance was thought to win this war because of its large numbers" Athrun said

"So who are you two fighting for?" Wufei said

"I used two fight for the Earth forces because I was defending my friends" Kira Said

"I used to be with ZAFT but now I fight along side with Kira to end this war." Athrun said

"Why did this war break out?" Heero said while walking over to his Gundam.

"This war broke out due to the fact that the Naturals are jealous of us Coordinators." Athrun said

"Coordinator? Natural? This doesn't make any sense" Duo complained

"A Coordinator is a genetically modified human, and a Natural is a person who is not genetically modified, Coordinators possess superior strength and mental capability." Mu La Flaga said. "Oh and if your wondering the average human cannot pilot a Mobile Suit without the aid of a special operating system"

"It's no wonder the MS's we saw down their moved slower the ones the were fighting against." Quatre said. "But how do we get home?" He asked.

"That I don't know" La Flaga said "in fact where do you come from?" Asking curiously.

"We come from After Colony 205" Heero said "we were trained from a young age on how to pilot Mobile Suits and were told to go to earth and battle the Oz which had oppressed the space colony's for around 20 years." Heero explained to the Archangel's crew "that was in AC195, Twenty Years after the Assassination of the real Heero Yuy. The operation was called Operation Meteor"

Trowa steps in to fill in more of the details "Operation Meteor, that's what they called Gundams decent to earth. But originally it was something completely different" Trowa said "The Lagrange point of a Colony would be destroyed and then the colony would decent to earth, while this caused chaos on earth, the Gundams would be sent to gain mastery."

The Archangel's crew just stared at the five pilots. Until someone spoke up. "So how did your Mobile Suits get the name Gundam?" asked a crew member "Is it because the screen on them reads General Uni-lateral Nero-link Atomic Maneuver System?

"No." Heero said "it's because they are made of Gundanium Alloy." all of the Archangle's crew fall to the floor

"So will you be fighting with us or against us?" Murrue said, while rubbing her head

"If this is truly some foolish war" Quatre start to say

"Then we must do everything in our power to end it." Trowa ended.

"So, yes we will fight with you." Wufei said

"We will fight to end this foolish war." Duo finished.


	5. Impressions of the Damned

Chapter 5: Impressions of the Dammed

"With the Forbidden Destroyed" Murata Azrael said "the Earth alliance will have a difficult time in winning this battle. Let alone this war."

"Sir, the Forbidden is returning." said the radar personnel. "And looks to be in bad shape. Your orders sir?" Murata paced around the bridge. He wondered about those five Mobile Suits that appeared on the battle field. 'Where did those suits come from?' He thought.

"Let him in" Azrael ordered. "And find out about those new mobile suits!"

"You six pilots come with me." Murrue ordered. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei followed the Archangel's captain onto the ship and down a hall. "This is your quarters." she said "and I am warning you five right now, I will not tolerate insubordination.".

As she starts to turn around duo says "heeeey, you got a ni..." but before he could finish, Heero hits him hard across the back of the head. Poor Duo lies twitching on the floor of the cabin and says.

"Hey why did you hit me?".

"To stop you from getting yourself in trouble, besides you're a married man." Heero said in his usual cold voice.

Kira is seen talking to Chief Murdoch "how much room does the Archangel have with the Freedom, Justice, Buster, and the Strike, along with those pilots Gundams? " Kira Asks. "I don't think we can fit four of the Gundams in there." Murdoch says. "Okay"Kira Says while nodding his head.

There is a nock at the Gundam pilot's door. "Come in" They all say simultaneously. "God I hope its room service" Duo says sarcastically "cause I'm hungry". The door opens and Kira walks in with some coffee for the pilots."Heero, there is some thing that we need to talk about." Kira says while passing out the coffee.

"What is it?" Heero asks.

"Well its about the amount of room for your Gundams aboard the Archangel."Everyone snaps to attention. "Since there is only enough room for six Mobile suits. Four of your Gundams will be stuck on the Kusenagi" Kira says. "I leave you to decide who will be boarding the Kusenagi." Kira leaves the room and heads toward the hangar bay

"So which of us will be boarding the kusenagi?" Quatre asked. "All those who vote for Quatre, say I" Duo said. Everybody raises there hand, and sends Quatre packing.

"Now I have an idea" Zechs said. "Why don't we play a game of poker to decide the remaining pilots?" He asked. "Or we can draw straws."

"Let's draw straws." Trowa and Duo say. Everyone draws a straw. "Long" Heero said. "Short" Duo complained.

"Short" Trowa said.

"Short" Wufei said.

"And that means that I have a long straw" Zechs complained about this, because this meant he was on the same ship as Heero.

"Load the machines immediately!" Said a voice over the intercom "the gundams will go first, followed by the M1-Astray's." The Gundams and the Astray's begin to board the Kusenagi.

"Heat Signatures sir Mobile Suits approaching!"

"Archangel take off immediately." The Kaguya Mass Driver command center said. "Okay, well do" Murrue said. "Dearka this is gonna be an aerial battle" Athrun said "the Buster's not equipped for it. Get on the Archangel." he ordered. Dearka just growls under his breath.

"Heero, are you sure" Kira asks "that you want to fight in this battle?"

Heero comes up on Kira's HUD, and gives him a Death glare. "Don't get me wrong. I will not hesitate to shoot you." Heero says. "This is Wing ZERO, I'm launching." the Wing ZERO takes off from the flight deck of the Archangel. When ZERO hit the air, it's wings propelled it forward and to the middle of the ship. As soon as ZERO was clear of the Archangels flight path. The ship fired its boosters so it could get in to space.

"Shoot at it!" Shani Yelled. The Raider, Forbidden and the Calamity, begin to fire at the Archangel. Kira and Athrun bring their Gundams in front of the Archangel, as to stop the shot's from getting close to the Archangel. As the Freedom and Justice block the shots, the Archangel declares that it is out of enemy range.

"Kisaka" Uzumi said "Take my foolish daughter with you.". He said pushing Cagalli toward Kisaka.

"But..." Cagalli protested.

"Cagalli if you stay behind then who will protect our ideals!". Uzumi said. "Besides you won't be alone" he say's as he hands her a picture of a woman with two twins in her arms one a boy with brown hair and the other with blonde hair. She turns over the picture to find her name and Kira's name written on the back. "Fly Kisaka... go on and live for peace" Uzumi say's as he is pulled away from the Kusenagi and his Daughter is trapped inside. "Father!" She screams as the ship takes off.

Wing ZERO, Justice and Freedom are fully engaged with the Raider, Forbidden, and the Calamity."Kira, Athrun." Heero says to them over the radio "let's go now if we want to make it to space!" The three Gundams make there way toward the Kusenagi. The ZERO and the Freedom land on the ship, but the Justice is having a little trouble landing. Kira reaches the Freedom's hand out toward Athrun's Justice, which also has its hand extended. This was also complicated because the enemy Gundams kept firing at the Kusenagi. After a game of cat and mouse, the justice manages to get on board the ship. The Justice Freedom and Wing ZERO fire all of there beam weapons at the enemy. The Kusenagi finally get's off the ground.

"We cannot allow this power to fall into the hands of the enemy." Uzumi say's as he flips a clear plastic top off of a rectangular box. He puts a key in a slot on the box, turns it and presses the button. The entire mass driver system starts to self destruct. One section after another. Then finally the Cyclops system under the Mass Driver's control center is activated. A giant Semi-Spherical mass of microwaves erupts from within the center of the base. This Weapon of Mass Destruction destroys everything within a ten-mile radius of the base. Nothing is spared. After the smoke has cleared, all that is left is a depression where the base was.

Cagalli is staring at the site miles below the Kusenagi. In disbelief that this happening she yells "NO! FATHER!" And she starts to cry.

"You have to find out for your-self what it is you are fighting against."– Kira Yamato.


	6. A New Sword, Shield and Fight

Chapter 6 New Weapons, New Friends, and New Enemies.

"Conflict creates enemies" Murata Azrael said over an intercom from the Archangel class Earth Alliance vessel Dominion. "And when you have enemies, you shoot them."

"Director Azrael!" Lt. Badgeruel said.

"There would be no point to war if people could sit down and talk things out." Azrael said "It is against human nature to want peace, So long as there are differences among men." Stated Murata. "Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider Launch!"

"Buster here" Dearka said "I'm launching".

"Roger buster" Miriallia Haww said "You're all clear."

"Buster!" Murrue said "you and the Strike protect the Archangel"

"What about us?" Duo asked "What do we just sit here and wait for the Nazca 's to get us or will it be the Dominion?" he asked, Sarcastically.

"Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre." Murrue said "You four will engage any GINN or Strike Dagger Mobile Suits and defend the Archangel at all costs." Murrue said "Heero, Zechs you two will help Kira and Athrun fight the Dominion and those three new high performance Mobile Suits. Now! Suit Up!" She Ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" everybody but Heero yelled.

"I'll show you how good I've gotten at this" Mu said as he destroyed a Strike Dagger. Meanwhile Dearka scored a couple of kills as well using the Busters Anti-Armor ShotGun.

"Looks like that ones gone" shani said as he looked at the Kusenagi, which was caught in a Metapolymer tethering string, and sped of towards it.

"Shani no!" Clotho said "Ah Screw up!". As athrun saw the Forbidden race off to attack the Kusenagi, he said "the Kusenagi, no!"With that, he and the Justice sped off to engage with the Forbidden. Meanwhile Kira, Zechs, and Heero were busy with the Raider and Calamity.

"What's with these two?"Orga wondered. "It's as though they can predict our moves before we make them." warning lights go off in the Calamity as it take the full brunt of Gundam Epyon's heat rod to the whole left arm. Causing it to be cleanly melted off. "Damn it, This is the Calamity" Orga said "I am returning for repairs"

The firing of Vulcan machine cannons and beam rifles can be heard even inside the bridge of the Eternal. Which is still docked inside the Mendel colony. 'This is the Eternal.' Lacus Clyne said over the radio to Athrun and Kira. "We are launching the METEOR units now!" and with that the two METEOR units were detached from the Eternal and flew off to join the Freedom and Justice Gundams.

"Oh no you don't!" Shani yelled "your not gonna get those things!" But before the pilot could get too far. Heero Fired Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifle at him and just missed

"The next shot won't miss." Heero Declared. And with that he split the twin buster and fired dual shots. One aimed at the Dominion and the other aimed at the Raider. The forbidden, wasting no time, hurry's to his ship and deflects the attack at the side of the Mendel colony. Causing a rather large explosion. But oddly, did not destroy the abandoned facility.

"What the!" Trowa exclaimed. As he was caught by several Strike Daggers and out of ammo.

"Now Bring me that Mobile Suit!" Azrael demanded

"Right away sir!" the Strike Dagger pilots answered. Although struggling, Trowa could remove the enemy MS.

"Open all channels" Cruset ordered "and prep my CGUE for launch" lokkking at Flay Allster, who was taken prisoner during the invasion of the Alliance Head quarters. "And you" he said in a menacing voice "I have something planned for you" and with that he gives her a small disk and tells her to goto the escape-pod bay.

"Attention Earth Alliance forces" Cruset said over all radio channels. "Before we engage in battle, I would like to return a captive to you." He has all the channels closed. "Launch the pod as soon as I sortie" He said.

Meanwhile, Flay wondered what Cruset meant by saying that this was the key to ending this war. She stared at the small diskette in her hands. She felt very awkward in the suit she was wearing. "This thing is so damn itchy!" She wined.

After hooking up with the METEOR units Athrun and Kira begin their assault on the Zaft mobile suits. With mu out of commission and Kira seriously emotionally distressed over him being the ultimate coordinator. The battle went from bad to worse. Without Trowa's constant barrage of missiles and beam Gatling rounds, they were in a tight spot. Heero and Zechs were getting exhausted from the use of the ZERO system on their Gundams, Duo lost his stealth ability, WuFei was barley holding his own with Cruset and Quatre's Heat Shotels Broken he was reduced to using his beam machine-gun and shield.

"I won't be Defeated so easily!" WuFei yelled to Cruset. But unfortunately cruset manages to break his twin-beam trident. And it explodes in front of the Altron Gundam causing major damage. Several alarms went off in WuFei's cockpit. Cruset moved to bring down the heavy blade on the center of the Gundam. When he is shoved out of the way by Kira in his Freedom Gundam.

"You are ever such a sore in my side!" Cruset yelled as he engaged in combat with Kira.

The two suits battled it out with each other, dodging the others attacks, and then returning counters. On several occasions, the two suits, came together and duked it out.

"Why don't you die already!" Kira asked furiously while bringing his METEOR units long beam saber down just missing Cruset's cockpit

"If you truly used your full potential, then I would have been dead already" Cruset Mocked. Kira, so fully enraged, sees a small stone SEED and breaks it open. The immense amount of power that is released is unfathomable. As his reaction time is double that of Zechs and Heero's with the use of the ZERO system.

"Concentrate all fire power on the Vesailius" Lacus Said "If we Break through that Ship then we will be home free"

"Roger, we'll deal with the Dominion" Murrue said "aim lohengrin and fire!" the shot hits their mark and forces the Dominion to retreat. With Gundam Heavyarms and Trowa still on board. The Eternal and the Kusenagi concentrated all their firepower on the Vesailius. While the Vesailius and the two other Nazca's returned fire. The Flagship had succumbed to it's damages and exploded in a furious ball of fire. As the crew of the Archangel passed over the Vesailius, Athrun and Dearka both gave a respectful salute to their former mother ship. And continued to escort Kira and the rest of the Gundam pilots that were still there.


	7. Lost Powers Rediscovered

Chapter 7: lost power rediscovered

"This is it!" Azrael exclaims. "This is how we can end this war!". Showing a spec analysis for both the Freedom and Justice Gundams.

"But the N-Jammer Canceller will not help us if we can't destroy those new mobile suits that came out of nowhere." said a chairman of the Earth Alliance "besides don't you think that there are more pressing matters as of now. Like The Power crisis that has 90percent of the planet crippled?" Murata just stares back.

"If we act now with this technology" Azrael said "then we can end this war once and for all. There won't be any Coordinators left to worry about!" and with that the board approved Azrael's plan to attack the plants with Nuclear Missiles.

Mean while back at the home of Heero and Relena Yuy. "Where are you Heero?" Relena says aloud. "You just left with no word, said that you had to stop a threat to the ESUN" she starts to cry. At the thought that Heero maybe dead. "Please come back to me" she cries aloud. A loud knock on the door interrupts her sadness.

"We have orders to have you taken to prevents sector 8" the Man said "and for you to receive Mobile Suit training"

A stunned Relena says "What! I am to pilot a mobile suit!"

"Yes Mam" the Man says "and you are to issued the PO-X09BWING" Relena is awestruck by this turn of events.

Back on the bridge of the Archangel.

"What!" Murrue yells. "The Earth Alliance has attacked Boaz with Nukes?"

"Yes I am afraid so" Lacus replies in her usual calm voice. "I am having the Freedom and Justice launch to protect the PLANTS."

"I understand" Murrue said and with that the view screen went out.

"This sounds like a whole load of fun" Zechs said "when we finish this fight we will leave and try to find a way to get home" the monitor comes on and once again we see Treize Kushrenada, on the monitor.

"You will not have to worry on how you are getting home" Treize said "for you see this is all training for you. During the Last battle you fought against Neo-OZ you were severely undertrained" he continued

"Yea. Yea you did this because you are a very honorable person right" Zechs Said

"Zechs, Zechs you know me too well" Treize said "good bye" the monitor turned off.

"This is the Justice and Freedom we're off"

"Roger Justice and Freedom" Murrue says. "We'll send Wing Zero and Gundam Epyon with you."

"Wait a moment!" Zechs Protested "Epyon doesn't even have any long range weapons. It was designed for close combat" he said

"I know that" Murrue said "Zechs and Heero, will engage all mobile suits that try to prevent the destruction of the Nukes"

"This looks like this will be the final battle of the war" Heero Said "we better make sure our suits or ready to go. Zechs, would it kill you to put a beam rifle on your mobile suit just once?"

"Yes it would" Zechs said.

The Freedom and the Justice equipped with their METEOR units head off to engage the Earth Alliance's Peacemaker Force. At the same time the Zaft military sends out it's Guaiz model mobile suits to engage the peacemaker force as well.

As the peacemaker force makes it's way to the plants one of the pilots says "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" and the nuclear attack, on the PLANTS, begins. As the missiles launch the whining of turbo jet engines can be heard. Some of the mobile armor pilots look to see what is making the sound. Within the few seconds they spared one of the nukes detonates mysteriously. Followed by a volley of beam weapons and missiles that were targeted by the Freedom and the Justices METEOR units more and more of the nukes go off. During this time we hear Azrael, laughing maniacally, at the site of the nuclear blasts.

"This is excellent!" He said "now this war has to be over!" but as the smoke cleared he saw something that he could not believe. An hourglass-shaped objet. More and more of them came in to view as more of the blasts ceased. "No. This cannot be!" He said in disbelief.

"What!"An outraged Patrick Zala, head of the Zaft council, said

"First they strike us with nuclear weapons and we refrained from using nukes our selves" Ezalia Joule said "and now they have used nukes once again" she said in amazement, at the racist bastard's who made this decision to attempt to nuke the PLANTS.

"Come, Ezalia, I'm heading to Yachin Due" Patrick said "there we will strike back with GENESIS!" while leaving his office. 'While our side developed the N-Jammer and The N-Jammer Canceller' he thought 'we will wipe them out with our new device the Space Cannon GENESIS!' Patrick Zala was an extremist, who thought that the Coordinators were the next evolution in humanity. During the Construction of the Freedom and the Justice he had all the data on the N-Jammer Canceller used to create GENESIS.

"Perhaps I should go to?" Commander Cruset said

"Yes" Patrick said "and Cruset"

"Yes commander?" he asked

"No More, screw ups!" Patrick ordered

"Yes Sir" Cruset said while saluting and then left. 'I wonder just how good those new Mobile Suits will be against my Providence'


	8. Rise of the Gods: Clash of the Titans

Chapter 8: Rise of the Gods: Clash of the Titans

"I'm sure you know how this is supposed to work?" asked a flight prep officer

"I'll give it a try" Rau le Cruset said "After all. Any thing that man can do. I'm sure I can do as well" he finished, took some of his pills and started up his Gundam. "Providence Taking off" he said. With that the Providence lifted off and left Yachin Due.

"Input Target Point. The Lunar Surface" Patrick Zala said "Ptolemaeus crater, Earth Alliance Base" the GENESIS control room became frantic with the order. "Now...Fire!" He ordered

As the Providence Gundam flew out of the hangar, the GENESIS space cannon fired on the Earth alliance moon base. "Incoming Heat Source!" said a crewmen of the Dominion's CIC

"What!" Natarle said. "Where the projected target?" she ordered.

"The moon probably the Ptolemaeus crater!" The crewmen answered. The Gamma radiation beam shot from GENESIS was headed strait for the Earth Alliance moon base. When the beam hit it caused an explosive force that was several million times as powerful as any conventional Nuclear Warhead.

"Fire signal flares! Order all remaining ships to circle around ours" She barked. The remaining Earth Alliance Vessels did exactly that while engaging enemy GINN's, CGUE and GUAIZ mobile suits. Several of the Agamemnon class warships were either seriously damaged or destroyed in the heavy fighting. Alarms on the bridge of the Dominion go off, but these alarms are different. They are for the ship's brig. "Prisoner Escape in cell block D-13" said the frantic guard.

'Dammit!' Trowa thought 'I was hoping for an easy escape. I might as well just run for it' he starts running for the mobile suit hangar bay, encountering many panicked solders who didn't know what to think. 'Almost there' he thought.

"Ma'am there's a mobile suit that's taking off" another crewmen reported. "It's the one that we captured" more sirens go off. -Breach in hangar bay 1- a radio announcement said. Gundam Heavyarms blasted a whole in the ship and ran out into the hell that was the Second Battle of Yachin Due.

The providence is seen attacking both Earth Alliance and Zaft Ships with its DRAGOON system. Particle beams were everywhere firing from all different angles. Explosions rippled through space as though no force could contain them. Rau gets this feeling, like the one with Kira and Mu La Flaga, but somewhat different. Without warning several heat signatures show up on his screen as un-registered mobile suits.

"Those are Treize's mobile suits!" Heero exclaimed as he sliced two GUAIZ mobile suits in half. The following explosion knocks his mobile suit back a few meters. "But how did he get here?" He wondered aloud. This was the same feeling that Cruset had gotten. ButCruset knew the man known as Treize. He had met with him many times, plotting for this day. The day of reckoning. The day when humanity was destroyed, because he was the only one who had the right to judge humanity. Treize in his Tallgeese IV and me Rau Le Cruset in my Providence Gundam. 'Now all we need is for Char Aznabel to show up in his Sazabi Gundam' Cruset thought.

More warning lights go off inside of Wing Zero. Another dimensional portal has opened. Out of this portal comes not Leos' or Taurus Mobile Suits, but Serpent mobile suits left over from the second eve war. Along with the Serpents come Tallgeese III and PO-X10A Hell and PO-X09A Wing, a modified Wing Gundam that may not transform but does contain a weaker, but still devastating ZERO system. The Hell model is variant of the Epyon Gundam that may not transform, but works together, with X09A Wing. Supporting each other. One's attack, builds off the others. Unlike their more powerful counter parts, Wing Gundam ZERO and Gundam Epyon, these weapons are equally balanced in long ranged and close combat capability.

"Heero!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Relena! Is that you?" He said in astonishment. Amazed that his wife was piloting a Mobile Suit let alone a Gundam. "Why? How did you? Where did you learn to pilot a gundam?" He Questioned.

"We don't have time for that now!" The pilot of the Hell Gundam said.

"Noin is that you?" Zechs cautiously asked.

"Yes its me Zechs" Noin answered "but right now we have bigger fish to fry"

"She 's right" Trowa said while pumping lead into several Leos' and GUAIZ's. "For starters we need to destroy the GENESIS cannon." he finished when two Leos' came to close to his Heat knife.

"Yes, we must destroy GENESIS–"Quatre said.

"If we let GENESIS fire on earth–" Duo continued.

"Then it will wipe out more than half the life on their Earth" Chang finished

"Alright then our target is GENESIS" Preventer Commander Lady Une Said "all mobile suits that are fighting to destroy GENESIS and need to resupply come the main battle formation at Indigo 14"

"No! God Dammit!" Rau yelled "we cannot let this happen! Where are you Char?" Cruset began to engage Wing ZERO. The two Gundams collided again and again with beam sabers at full draw. The hum of the energy weapons as they cut through space was exhilarating to say the least. When one would attack, the other would thrust or slice. Rau seamed just a step above Heero though in either pure skill or just dumb luck at one point Heero thought he saw a seed but he ignored it and left it at that. He snapped himself back to reality just before his suit was to become diced Gundam. He managed to roll to the left and get far enough away to draw his twin buster rifle. Several suits around himbegan toengage in combat with other suits.

Their were GUAIZ's taking on both Strike Daggers and Taurus suits. Strike daggers being double teamed by Leos' and Serpents that destroyed GINN's. The Justice and the Freedom were busy with the Calamity and the Raider.

"Why are you fighting so desperately?" An enraged Clotho said to Athrun.

"What are you fighting for!" Athrun responded. "What is it that you believe in!"

"I don't really know" was Clotho's response. "I don't like to lose! That's my only reason!" he finishes while laughing. Although Clotho managed to escape from the two Gundams, Orga was not so lucky. He managed to dodge the Freedoms METEOR mounted beam saber. But he failed to escape the Justice's beam saber. The sword sliced the Calamity into, two pieces. A few seconds passed and finally an explosion of massive scale occurred, due two the large amount of ammunition, kept inside the suit. Forbidden was attacking Cagalli in her Strike Rouge. But before the beams could hit her, the Duel Gundam Blocks the shots and returns fire.

The Forbidden, Protected by it's particle bending shield, came out unscathed. Shani fired his rail-guns at the duel and they hit there mark so it appeared. Through the smoke, the Duel comes out and has both of its beam sabers drawn. Moving forward at an incredible speed. Yzack gets right in Shani's face slices off the Forbidden's arms and stabs the cockpit of the Gundam. Clotho and the Raider decide to make an attack on the Buster and Duel while the Buster was already heavily damaged by a previous attack by Cruset and Providence. Yzack begins to raise his beam rifle but it gets blown to pieces by a psychopathic Gundam pilot whose Trans-Phase Armor has worn out and the drug he has taken has already worn off. Yzack looks down to see that Dearka still has his Beam Sniper Rifle with him.

"Give me that weapon!" He barks and he takes the sniper rifle from the Buster, aims it at the raider and fires. The beam hits the Gundam up the middle. The MS flies for a couple of seconds but soon explodes in a glorious ball of fire.

"All hands abandon the ship!" Natarle ordered. "Get to the Archangel!" she was in a scuffle with Azrael, she had managed to grab the gun in his hand and hold him off from shooting anybody. "If you are the commander" she says "if you really are in–" she is cut off by a gunshot that enters her abdomen. Azrael pushes her away.

"Do you know what's gonna happen to you for treating me like this?" He asked furiously. As he goes to leave, Natarle gets over to the captains chair and pushes a security button. The button locks the bridge of the Dominion, no one gets in, and no one gets out.

"Err!" Azrael growls at Natarle. He points his gun at her and shoots hr in the leg and she screams out in pain. "No! I won't let this happen. I won't go this way" Azrael says as he begins to bring up the command to fire the lohengrin. "I can still win" he says and fires the Cannon.

"There's no time." Murrue said. Just before the beam hits the Archangels bridge. The strike appears in front of the ship and begins to block the Beam.

"Didn't I say that I could make the impossible..." Mu said "..Possible!" with all the energy that was in the strike he pushed the beam back but it also caused the destruction of the strike and his death. As parts of the strike are seen in space, Mu's helmet is seen floating in front of the Archangel.

"No...no" Murrue said with a softening voice as he eyes begin to fill with tears "MU!"

"What no!" Azrael said. Natarle just sat the on the floor

"Aim lohengrin." Murrue ordered

"Now Murrue Ramius," Natarle said

"FIRE!" Murrue and Natarle said simultaneously. The lohengrin fired and hit the Bridge of the Dominion and killed Azrael and Natarle instantly. The ship that was, the Dominion was no more as it collapsed in on itself and utterly exploded. The explosion was one on a large scale. When the fires reached the ammo storage, many smaller explosions chained into one massive explosion that was equal to the explosion at Hiroshima in 1945, over 200 years ago.


	9. The Ultimate Warrior Arrives

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Warrior Arrives

Wing Zero, with the Twin-Buster Rifle drawn, is charging the weapon for a surprise attack on Cruset. The tension inside and outside the battle is immense, with one false move, he could destroy himself, and the entire preventer force along with him.

"Cruset!" Heero yelled "let's see, if your gundam can handle this!" Heero pulls the trigger for the Twin-Buster Rifle. The weapon fires, the particle beam slams into the Providence's anti beam shield.

"Haven't you learned your place boy?" Cruset says. Mocking Heero "that silly little toy is nothing compared to Gundam Double X's Dual Satellite Cannon" with that Cruset breaks the Twin-Buster's beam. Even though Heero fires two more shots at him, he breaks them all and heads straight for Heero.

'What the!' Heero thought. 'How was he able to break my weapons beam?' he was asking questions at the wrong time. The Providence Gundam was baring down on him, quick very quick. One wrong move and Heero would be done for. Three beam rifle shots rang out and stopped the Providence from attacking Heero.

"Heero!" Relena said "you set up for another volley of Twin-Buster beams. Noin and I will keep him busy."

"Right" Heero confirmed, the Hell and Wing took off for an attack against Providence. With the Hell attacking with it's Beam Sword and Wing with it's Dual Heat-whip. Trying to get Providence was no easy task. With the DRAGOON system still working, Cruset was able to keep up his defenses, while still being offensive. He was especially dangerous due to the 43 DRAGOONS' on his suit.

"What the!" Noin said. "Were surrounded!" surrounded was the right word for Noin and Relena's predicament. The DRAGOONS' enclosed on their Gundams. Several Beam rifle rounds are heard coupled with the simultaneous destruction of fourteen DRAGOONS'. A new Gundam comes into view, this one unlike any other one seen. It seemed to glow, a hellish red. While at the same time looked blue and white in color, like most of the Gundams that are here.

"I don't know what's going on" a mysterious voice rings out "but as far as I know you're with Char Aznabel, and that makes you my enemy."

"No! It can't be!" Cruset yells. 'Where are you Char?' he wonders "it can't be Amuro Ray in the Nu Gundam!" he says

"But it is!" Amuro yells out "and if your hunger for the destruction of this world. Then I will have no choice but, to destroy you!" Amuro starts to move but is stopped by a feeling that he gets only when he is around.

"If you want to destroy Cruset" Another Mysterious person said "then you'll have to destroy me!" The man said as he slammed his big red and very bulk, but highly maneuverable, Sazabi Gundam into the Nu Gundam.

"I'm going to finish you!" Amuro said "Red Comet!" He pulls out Nu's beam saber and begins to attack Char. The two, clash and clash, again and again. Neither damaging the other. All the while Wing ZERO had finished dumping the excess heat generated by the weapon.

'Now I have got to hit him now!' Heero thought with all the things he has to lose. His son, his wife, his friends, everything. He aimed the weapon and fired.

"I have thought what to get you as a gift, Kira" Cruset said "shall I give you despair?" he finished while attempting to slice the Freedom in half. The Justice was engaged with Tallgeese IV. While trying to evade a deadly Dual Heat Whip and an overly powerful Alpha-Omega Particle Cannon (Alpha-Omega means the begging of the end). A particle beam streaked in between the two suits as they prepared to hit each other. The buster cannon was fired in their direction but aimed at Cruset.

'Special weapon system activated' a computerized voice said 'activating Centauri cross Buster' Wing Zero began to move without any input from its pilot, as its wings unfolded, several missile bays opened up, revealing hundreds of missiles armed with 5 Ton Nuclear warheads. Although weak by most standards, there were more than enough to destroy all of the Neo-OZ, Zaft and Neo-Zeon Forces. 'Targets acquired' the computer screen read 'targets are Sazabi, Providence, Tallgeese VI, Freedom, Justice, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Deathscythe, Altron, Hell, Wing, Serpents, Nu, Leo, Taurus, GUAIZ, GINN, Strike Dagger, Buster, Duel, Strike Rouge, CGUE, GENESIS, Epyon' the suit began preparations for it's firing of its ultimate weapon.

"I can't stop it!" Heero yelled "Activating Self-Destruct!" he begins to activate the self-destruct sequence. 'Self-destruct initiated. This unit will self-destruct with the force of a 50 Giga-Ton Nuclear warhead please clear a 300-mile radius, have a nice day'. Wing Zero began too glow a bright red. The explosion of the suit was immense parts flew everywhere units' unfortunate enough to be unable to get away were incinerated, nothing was spared.

"Heero!" Everyone he new, and cared for yelled. Not believing that he was dead Relena flew to the wreckage of Wing ZERO. Several things went through her mind. Thought like why he did it, what she was going to tell their kid, and what the hell he was thinking blowing himself up.

"Treize!" Relena yelled "you'll pay for this." she flies off to engage the Tallgeese

"Wait Relena!" Noin yells but it is too late she soon follows Relena to assist in any way possible.

"You Bastard!" Relena yells "this is all your fault!" drawing her Gundams beam saber, she begins to attack Tallgeese VI.

"Why can't you just stay dead!" she yells "what is the point of war! Tell me that!"

"I'm sorry little girl but your fight is not with me!" Treize said. He pushes a button inside of the Tallgeese and disappears from the field of battle.

"Input target point" Patrick Zala said "North America continent, Earth Alliance Capital Washington, D.C. " he ordered.

"But sir! If we fire on earth then half the life on the planet will be destroyed" someone said "besides we have already won the battle!" Patrick cock's his gun turns around and fires.

"You bastard..." the man said while Patrick was setting the base to self destruct when GENESIS fires. Gunfire is heard from the fallen man as he shoots Chairman Zala. Zala's Limp body floats over the operations room. Athrun and Cagalli both enter the room. Athrun is awe-struck by his fathers body. He moves closer to his father.

"Fire..GENESIS..." Patrick asked his son just before he dies. Athrun goes over to the keyboard and tries to stop the firing of the weapon.

"Dammit!" He says. "Its to far along"

"What?" Cagalli says

"We have to go" Athrun says. The two leave, get in their suits, and move out to the reactor.

"I'm going to blow up the Justice and cause a Nuclear explosion" Athrun says to Cagalli. He then detaches his Fatum flight stabilizer to stop Cagalli from following him.

"Tell me, Kira." Cruset asked "what is most important to you?" he says as he stabs his beam sword through the Freedom's left shoulder, pinning him against the GENESIS Space Cannon. "Would you give me the happiness of stealing it from you?"

Several things flash through Kira's mind. Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, the crew of the Archangel. Kira takes his Lacerta beam saber and tries to plunge it into Providence, but Cruset backs away. Immediately cruset and Kira are at it again. The two collide and there beam sabers' hit each others. A sense of urgency overcomes kira, as he breaks a seed that increases his skills by ten-fold. Cruset sensing the danger also sees a seed and he breaks it as well. The two are fighting on the level of gods each matching the other's attack and countering with an even deadlier one.

"I pity you, who understands nothing!" Kira says as he starts to fire his lupus' beam rifle. "There is nothing that is not worth protecting" Kira takes the beam saber plunges it into Providence's cockpit. The two were stopped in front of the GENESIS's opening. Just before the cannon fires, Kira, flies away, and is far enough away to not be destroyed by the massive explosion set off by the Justice.

"It's finally over" Kira said. "Finally no more battles"

"Think again!" Char Said as he approached the freedom, to destroy it, with his beam saber. This match up was completely unfair to Kira, The Freedom had already sustained massive damage from Cruset. Aside from the fact that Sazabi was made of Gundarium, Formerly known as Luna Titanium.

"We are to lay down our weapons" Lacus Says on all radio channels "Violence will only lead to more violence!" She seemed to be speaking into a silencer, for no one on either side heard her.


	10. The Ultimate Sealed Spirit Returns

Chapter 10: The Ultimate Sealed Spirit Returns

"Mr. Yuy? I presume." An old man said. "This way please" the old man disappeared through the darkness. The man assumed that Heero would follow him. Heero was a tad curious about the old man and decided to follow him.

After what seemed like thirty or more minutes. The old man said "please sit down". A spotlight, lite up the area, as he said this and there was a chair in that spotlight. "The master will be with you shortly." he turned and walked away, as though never to be seen again.

Several hours passed before there was even any sign of life. The so-called "master" finally appeared. He was dressed in a white shirt with a dark blue overcoat and platinum blond hair.

"Sorry it took so long" the man said "bad traffic and all that nonsense"

"Treize!" Heero said. "What do you want with me?" heero was getting frustrated. The last thing he remembered was that Wing ZERO was set to use its ultimate move when he initiated self-destruct. The next thing he knew he was here alive and in good health.

"Your thinking that, you should be dead right now" Treize said "aren't you?" He taunted.

"Yes!" Heero remarked "but how–"

"All in due time" Treize said "the reason I brought you here, was to give you a gift." Treize snaps his fingers and the room lights up revealing a Mobile Suit, but not just any mobile suit, a Gundam Mobile Suit. Heero was staring in awe at the machine."Heero." Treize said "would you, be so kind as to pilot, Angel Gundam?"

"I want to know why" Heero said

"Why what?" Treize asked

"Why you're giving this to me?" Heero questioned.

"Because I feel like it" Treize said "Angel Gundam is equipped with a Trans-Phase armor system, Dual Twin-Buster Rifles, and is made entirely out of Gundanium. Oh we mustn't forget the wings. The wings themselves can house additional beam sabers and also contain many Nuclear, Chemical, Biological, and Conventional Ballistic Missiles, depending on the situation, of course. The cockpit has a multi-lock on targeting system and a ZERO system that is more than fifty times as powerful as Wing ZERO's was."

"This Machine is capable of using Weapons of Mass Destruction?" Heero said sounding rather, disturbed.

"Yes. That's right" Treize replied "I mustn't forget the Dual Twin-Buster Rifle's ability to link up together and fire a blast as powerful as the GENESIS Cannon, without all the deadly side effects."

"How could you make a weapon this powerful?" Heero said "especially in a world were there are no more wars!"

"Heero, take this Gundam" Treize said "and use it to defeat your enemy at all costs. And then destroy the Gundams, all of them."

"But why?" Heero asked.

"The only way to end all wars is to destroy the weapons." Treize said "if we do that then the people will have to be peaceful. Your mission is to destroy all weapons, and the plants that produce them."

"And if I refuse?" Heero said

"Then you are free to leave without any Mobile Suits." Treize replied

"Fine, I'll do it" Heero said

"Now Heero. Fly like the wind. Use this new sword to obliterate your enemies, and throw their ashes into the wind" even without a guarantee that Heero would complete his mission. He still sent him off to fight.

"This Gundam," Heero said " has more than twenty times the power of Wing ZERO. A Zero Point Interface, A ZPI? So this has an infinite amount of energy. All right!" He finished. "This is Angel Gundam. Fighting for everlasting peace!" Heero had his gundam take off, at a speed so fast that the entire building looked like it would collapse.

As soon as Angel was free from the compound, it was teleported a few miles away from the Second Battle of Yachin Due. He sped off to the battle, on his way to the battle, he noticed a radio, built into the cockpit of Angel. He decided to turn it on. He noticed that the sound was also being heard, outside of the Gundam. The song that was on was titled One winged Angel. "A song from the 1997 Play Station block buster hit, Final Fantasy VII" Heero said "this is the only channel. Damn I hate the oldie's channel" with nothing left to complain about he continued to the battle with the all-powerful Angel Gundam.

"To all those who don't wish to die" Heero said "Cease your Fighting now, or else I will have no choice but to destroy you all!"

"Who is that nut!" Char said.

"Its, its" Relena stuttered "its Heero!"

"Yes it is I" Heero said "Heero Yuy, now I must ask all of you to cease fighting"

"No. Never!" Char said "If we do not fight then what will become of us!"

"That's your problem" Heero said "if you are not willing to lay down your weapons. Then I will have no choice but to destroy you all!"

"You can't match me in that suit!" Char said "you have no idea what you're dealing with boy! I am the Red Comet!" char charges at Heero with dual beam sabers preparing to strike Angel Gundam.

Heero had no problem evading the Sazabi at all. "You won't be able to beat me!" Heero shouted as he evaded the weapon. Within a few seconds the Angel had already drawn its beam saber, and brought the Sazabi to a halt with a life threatening Stance. The speed at which the weapon was drawn was unimaginable. With the overpowered ZERO system in place, it was able to react to Heero's thoughts instantly. The Gundam proceeded to combine the Twin-Buster Rifles together. The words target acquired appeared on his HUD, the target was Sazabi.

"I will give you one last chance to surrender" Heero said to Char

"I will never surrender!" Char yelled back as he charged towards Heero.

Treize is seen watching the battle, pondering the thought on weather he his doing the right thing."Now" Treize said "Rise, Ragne Andira"


	11. Those who never die always fight!

Chapter 11: Those who never die... always fight!

'Prepare to launch Alpha Gundam' a flight deck officer said over a radio. Alpha Gundam stepped onto the catapult. 'Locking mechanisms are in place' the officer said. 'Now launch the destiny of the universe Alpha Gundam!' The gundam rushed out of the catapult at high speed.

"Now that I am out of here" the pilot said "I can accomplish my goal. To destroy Heero yuy, that's what I, Ragne Andira, will do!" With that said, he speeds off to find Heero.

Ragne was looking at the specs of the Alpha and read them off "a 4x satellite cannon. Twin-Baleena and Xiphias cannons" he said "24x Micro Missiles all armed with 1 TON nuclear warhead's, a multi targeting system coupled with the legendary ZERO system. The armor construction is the same as Angel Gundams." 'There he is' Ragne thought as he targeted the Angel Gundam with his satellite cannons. 'For me this will be no problem' he thought, being a newtype and all. He pulls the trigger causing a massive particle beam to erupt from the weapon.

As the beam charged toward Angel, several explosions lit the area around the beam, mobile suits were being destroyed by the hundreds. Heero had just countered, the Sazabi and its beam saber when he turned and faced the particle beam coming his way. He manages to get out of the way but, both the Sazabi and Nu Gundams were not so lucky. Both of them were destroyed in the ensuing blast, pilots and Gundams were incinerated.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Heero yelled while charging the Alpha, which had drawn its beam saber, and was charging Angel as well. When the two collided, it sent a shockwave through the entire battlefield. The force was felt, and seen, even in other dimensions.

"Hey dad!" A kid with gold spiky hair said "what's that?" Pointing at a blue ripple in the sky.

"That Gohan" Goku said "is–"

In another dimension "–two of the greatest fighters" a man wearing a white kimono with red markings on it, a yellow sash flowing white hair with a purple crescent moon on his forehead and two different swords. One a katana and the other a broad sword from Europe.

"What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" a small imp demon with a two headed staff said

"Exactly what I said" a 14-year-old boy said. The boy was in a giant purple machine called an Eva.

"Shinji?" a voice says

"I really whish I could be part of that fight" a Red trench coat clad-person said. He had blond hair and wore tinted glasses.

"Oh Vash" someone said

The two Gundams collided, creating wave after wave of destruction. The two left death, in their wake. As soon as they broke apart, Ragne, used his Baleena and Xiphias cannons to destroy the Dual Twin-Buster Rifles that Angel was using to destroy the Baleena and Xiphias cannons. With both of their main beam weapons destroyed, they begin to launch a Nuclear assault on the other. Each missile hits the others. Destroying the remains of mobile suits in the blasts.

"What do you hope to accomplish by killing me!" Heero asked Ragne

"To get vengeance" Ragne answered "Vengeance for my family!" He finished while bringing his beam saber to the Angels saber.

"You don't get it do you!" Heero said "people in all of these universes want peace!" He says as he pushes the Alpha away then charges and says "They don't want any more war!"

"That's a lie!" Ragne says "if people really wanted peace, then we wouldn't be fighting right now. I am here to trigger battle anew!" He finishes while chasing Angel Gundam. "Now eat this!" He fires the satellite cannons at Angel, but misses 'dammit!' He thought 'only one shot left.'

'Why is he trying to kill me?' Heero thought as he evaded the blast. The cannon may have missed Angel, but was headed straight for the Archangel.

"No!" Athrun said. "Cagalli! Get in front of that!"

"Right!" Cagalli said as she and the Strike Rouge sped off to meet the beam of death.

"Hold it right there!" Heero said as he got in front of the beam. "You get out of here! I've got this" as he put Angels hands up to block the beam, a strange light beckons from the hands. Pure energy rushes out of the Gundam nullifying the beam, with no damage too either the Angel or the Archangel. Heero smiles, quiet unusual for him as well, this smile is a smile of joy, the joy of fighting a worthy opponent. He drew, his saber and rushes off to fight once more.

"Oh, Heero" Relena said "what're we gonna do with you."

On the bridge of the Eternal, Kira has his arm wrapped around Lacus, as does Athrun with Cagalli. "I wonder how long this will go on" Lacus said.

"Until one of them is dead" Athrun and Kira said. "That's when it will be all over"

Heero thrusts the beam saber at Alpha Gundam which narrowly missies. Alpha tries' to slash the Angel but is blocked by its shield. "You can't possibly know what's going on in this world" Ragne said as he backs away while firing his Vulcans.

"If I don't then I don't, but if I do then I do" Heero responds. "And I will do everything in my power to stop the violence" Heero starts to charge the Alpha and Ragne charges the satellite cannons, and prepares to fire.

"Your making this too easy" Ragne said "there's no way you can duplicate what happened before!" But Ragne was wrong, very wrong. Heero not only managed to duplicate the pure energy, but he exceeded its previous energy level "prepare for the last blitz of the Angel!" Heero yelled as he charged into the beam. The Gundam was protected by the energy barrier surrounding it along with the Trans-Phase Armor and Gundanium Alloy. When Angel broke through the beam, Heero was right in front of the Alpha Gundam. Alpha and Angel locked hands together and tried to rip each others arm's off. Both trying to cause more damage than the other. They both activated their Vulcan machine cannons. Bullets were creating sparks on the two Gundams they were ricocheting of and hitting other mobile suits and battle ships.

"Oh. What made you stronger?" Ragne Questioned.

Heero breaks the hold and asks "who are you... really?"

"I am Ragne that's all" he said "but I was once a member of the OZ. In fact a Gundam Test pilot. I am the guy who delivered Wing ZERO to you." Ragne starts to charge the Angel with a Hyper Beam Sword.

The two collide with enough force to level a city, the size of New York, NY. Many, Mobile Suit wrecks, were obliterated. The Angel took off the Alphas head, and Alpha sliced off Angel's right arm. Heero comes back to stab the central cockpit when the Alpha appears behind him. 'How did he...?' Heero thought as Ragne kicked the Angel onto the surface of the moon.

"Now you will die" Ragne said pointing his Hyper Beam Sword at Heero.


	12. Final Ultimatum

Chapter 12: Final Ultimatum

Heero was staring at the Alpha Gundam, which was pointing its Hyper Beam Sword at him. His life was flashing before his eyes, the eve wars, destroying The Libra space station, ending the Mariemaia revolt. Marrying Relena, their kid's first birthday. His friends, Wing ZERO, the real Heero Yuy's assassination, and many other important things in his life.

Heero is gripping the controls of Angel and says "I may end up dying someday but, today's not my day to die!" He pushes the pedals and flies up away from Alpha, as Ragne stabs the ground of the moon. Heero sees another seed, this one glowing gold in color. He breaks it and his reaction time is doubled. Heero is now fully utilizing the Angel Gundam being able to match Ragne's Newtype abilities. He draws his beam sabers and binds them together to form a dual bladed beam sword.

Ragne pulls, the Hyper Beam Sword, free and charges Heero. Heero holds out his Beam Sword, pointing the tip towards Alpha Gundam. The wings on Angel Gundam spread apart, and gathered solar energy, to increase the power of its weapon. As the Alpha continued to charge, Heero made a thrusting movement with his Sword, as though to warn Ragne, of what would happen next, Ragne new what would happen, and thought of a way to counter it.

At the last second, Ragne flies upward and heero also moves his weapon to guard. Ragne begins to bring down his Hyper Beam Sword, when it is destroyed, by a crack that was made by Heero's Beam Sword.

"You've lost already" Heero said "why don't you just give up? Cease this senseless violence." He finished while pointing his beam sword at the cockpit of Alpha Gundam.

"No! I will never give up!" Ragne said. He backs away from Angel and draws his second Hyper Beam Sword. He tries to use it but it appears to be short-circuited. 'Dammit' he thought as he tried to get away from Heero. He drew his two beam sabers, turns around to face Heero and stood his ground to fight.

'This was it, all or nothing gambit for victory' Ragne thought as he crossed his two Beam sabers. 'Now we will find out who is stronger' he thought 'me or him'.

Heero's Dual Beam Sword came down with the same force to level New York city 10 times over. 'He's not dead' Heero thought. 'Not just yet.' As the smoke cleared, he saw the Alpha Gundam in all its glorious Gold and Silver color Scheme.

"Why won't you end your suffering?" Ragne asks when he breaks Angels attack on him. "If you won't then I will end it for you!" The Alpha Gundam begins to transform into a sort of Mobile Armor with three arms for grabbing things like Mobile Suits and space battleships. Ragne charges toward the Angel and clamps down around it.

"I'll see you in the other world" Ragne said while pressing buttons on a keypad. "If I die then so do you!" He presses the Enter button. A timer appears on the Gundams display. It counted back from 10. The display read Self-Destruct in 10, 9, 8...

As the number reached zero Ragne said "say goodbye to fighting for this unit will detonate with the force of a Decaton Nuclear Warhead" he finished.

"Damn You!" Heero thought. He was rushing to put up the Nuclear Shielding devices.

"Heero" Relena said "Don't be afraid. Just hurry on back"

A spectacular glow could be seen from all corners of the Solar System. From Mercury to Pluto. The glow lasted for almost five minutes. When it finally had died down. The Moon was gone and so was any trace of the Gundams.

"Where's Heero?" Relena Asked from the bridge of the Archangel. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Chang, Noin and Zechs all wondered, the same thing.

"Ma'am!" Marilia Haw said "we have a heat source approaching. It appears to be the Angel Gundam!" the Bridge was filled with cheers of joy and happiness

"This is Angel Gundam pilot Heero Yuy." Heero said "do I have permission to land?" he asked

"Granted" Murrue said.

"Well, well." Treize said "good job Heero, now you can go home. But be sure to never lose that fighting spirit, that you, have."

"Understood." Heero said "but why Ragne. Who was he and what did he want?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Treize said "he wanted to kill you and me, and anyone else that piloted a Gundam. As for whom he was, well that's something you'll have to figure out, on your own" Treize started to fade away as though he was never there. There was a bright light that emanated from where Treize stood.

When the light had died down they found that they were back at the Preventers Main Hangar bay.

"Now we can live in peace." Relena said. "Come on. Let's go home" She and Heero started to walk to the space port to go home.


End file.
